Penn State University/Milton S Hershey Medical Center Program
Penn State University/Milton S Hershey Medical Center Program Anatomic and Clinical Pathology Residency Program Blood Banking/Transfusion Medicine Fellowship Description: The Blood Banking/Transfusion Medicine fellowship is a fully-funded one year ACGME-accredited position that includes training in all aspects of clinical adult and pediatric transfusion medicine, immunohematology, on-site donor administration and blood collection, therapeutic apheresis, allogeneic and autologous hematopoietic stem cell collection and processing,coagulation, and HLA (Histocompatibility) testing. The fellow will work closely with the Medical Director and five other clinical pathologists to provide clinical consultation to the medical staff in areas of apheresis, immunohematology, and clinical transfusion medicine. The fellow will have opportunities for teaching medical students, technologists, residents, and fellows from other services. This program will provide the fellow with a rich educational experience leading to expertise in Blood Banking/Transfusion Medicine and the qualifications for eligibility for specialty certification in Blood Banking/Transfusion Medicine. It will form a basis for a career in the academic or community practice setting. Requirements: Applicants should be ABMS board-certified or board-eligible in combined Clinical/Anatomic Pathology, Clinical Pathology only, Hematology, Pediatrics, Internal Medicine, Obstetrics/Gynecology, Anesthesiology, Surgery, Colon and Rectal Surgery, Orthopaedic Surgery, Neurological Surgery, Plastic Surgery, or Thoracic Surgery. Types and Numbers of Appointments: The Blood Banking/Transfusion Medicine program offers one position per academic year. Facilities: The faculty, residents, and main laboratory facilities are housed in the Penn State Milton S. Hershey Medical Center. The adult hospital has a capacity of approximately 500 beds and the free standing children’s hospital approximately 75 beds. It is a both an adult and pediatric tertiary care hospital and the main teaching hospital of the Pennsylvania State University College of Medicine. It includes a Level I trauma center, a Level III neonatal intensive care unit, and is a major referral center for complicated adult and pediatric hematology/oncology cases. The Division of Clinical Pathology has abundant clinical opportunities for training a fellow in Blood Banking/Transfusion Medicine. The Transfusion Service of the Hershey Medical Center is a full service operation providing allogeneic and autologous whole blood and hematopoietic stem cell collections, plateletpheresis collection, therapeutic phlebotomy, and therapeutic apheresis. Annually, over 20,000 units of allogeneic red blood cells (~50,000 total blood components) are transfused, and ~1000 therapeutic apheresis procedures are performed (including plasma exchange, red cell exchange, cytoreduction, and peripheral blood stem cell collections). The Blood Bank/Transfusion Service is accredited by CAP, FACT, and the AABB. Community: Hershey is a picturesque community of approximately 20,000 people, 12 miles east of Harrisburg, the state capital. Over one million people live within a fifty-mile radius. Surrounded by rich farm lands and close to urban centers of the eastern seaboard, Hershey can be described as a suburban community in a rural setting. It has excellent educational and recreational programs and facilities, outstanding musical and stage performances, numerous fine arts and cultural offerings, and is home to a world-famous amusement park. Outdoor activities include golf, swimming, fishing, hunting, hiking, and skiing. Philadelphia, Baltimore, Washington, New York City, and the Pennsylvania Dutch country are just short distances by automobile or train. The Harrisburg International Airport (MDT) is 15 minutes from Hershey, and airports in both Baltimore and Philadelphia are about 1.5-2.0 hours away by car. Stipends: Salaries are comparable with salaries in the northeast as well as the rest of the United States, and residents are provided with professional liability insurance, health insurance, disability insurance, uniforms, laundry, and four weeks paid vacation per year. The Department also provides yearly stipends that can be used for support of continuing medical education expenses, dues and membership, books, and subscriptions. Staff: Ronald E. Domen, MD Professor, Pathology, Medicine, and Humanities; Program Director, Blood Banking/Transfusion Medicine Fellowship; Director, Histocompatibility Laboratory; Michael H. Creer, MD Professor and Chief, Clinical Pathology; Director, Clinical Laboratory; William J. Castellani, MDProfessor, Pathology; Medical Director, Clinical Chemistry; Melissa R. George, DO Assistant Professor, Pathology; Medical Director, Blood Bank; Hiroko Shike, MD Assistant Professor, Pathology; Co-Director, Histocompatibility Laboratory; Keri J. Donaldson, MD Assistant Professor, Pathology; Medical Director, Hematology and Thrombosis Laboratory. Applications: The Milton S. Hershey Medical Center and College of Medicine of the Pennsylvania State University are currently soliciting applications for academic years 2014-2015 and 2015-2016. This is a fully-funded, one-year, ACGME-accredited position. Applications are evaluated on an on-going basis and will be accepted beginning 12-18 months prior to the anticipated start date. Applications will be accepted until the position is filled and should include the CAP Standardized Application form, a cover letter with a personal statement, curriculum vitae, test scores, and three letters of reference, one of which must be from your current/most recent program director. Complete applications should be submitted via electronic mail to rdomen@hmc.psu.edu andasmith5@hmc.psu.edu. Ronald Domen, MD, Penn State Milton S. Hershey Medical Center, Blood Banking/Transfusion Medicine Fellowship, H160, 500 University Drive, PO Box 850, Hershey, PA 17033 Phone: (717) 531-5116 • Fax: (717) 531-7741 • E-mail: rdomen@hmc.psu.edu Web site:http://www.pennstatehershey.org/web/pathology/education/fellowship/bloodbank Dermatopathology Fellowship Hematopathology Fellowship Surgical Pathology Fellowship Additional Information There is only one fellow per each specialty. The CAP Standardized Fellowship Application is required by Surg Path, Hemepath, and Dermpath and is accepted by Transfusion Medicine.